


Deku's Chain

by orphan_account



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kaminari Denki, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Female Shinsou Hitoshi, Female Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Telling someone not to do something that they want to do, makes them want to do it more, It's basic psychology. So when Izuku is told that he can't become a hero, he uses everything at his disposal to become one.Even murderous, humanoid robots
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yanagi Reiko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Startup Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Stop right there, if you haven't already played the game Astral Chain don't read any further, for you will be hopelessly lost. Just go onto YouTube and watch somebody play through the first two chapters of the game and that should give you everything you need to know about the other half of the source material.

All was calm in a hospital in Musutafu, Japan. Until a rather large man, with spiky white hair and blinding blue eyes, burst through the door carrying a small two year old girl in his arms.

"Daddy?" the small girl tried to gain her dad's attention, but was ignored aa the father was focused on not tripping.

"Not now Akira" he managed to huff out, he had to stop to regain his breath.

Akira persisted her father "But daddy" her persistence only further annoyed her father.

"What is it?!" he yelled out in the middle of the hospital, to which Akira simply pointed at a window, the room behind it housing tens of children.

The man stared longingly at the room, looking for his child. He finally managed to track it down 'Izuku Howard' the nametag read. Maximilian Howard silently covered his mouth with his gruff hand as he was almost brought to tears by the sight of his son.

Max felt three clashing emotions at tthat moment; overwhelming joy at the thought of getting to raise his own child, dont get him wrong he loved Akira to death, but she was dropped off at his doorstep when she was only two months old, it would be nice to raise one of his own blood. The second emotion was boiling rage, because if himself was anything to go by, soon a small squad of humanoid robots known as legions would be coming to kill him, and there wasnt a single thing he could do to stop him. The final emotion was sadness, for he knew that eventually his kids heart was going to be shattered, every kid wants to be a hero, but that dream was impossible without a quirk or for Max, his legion of legions, after all; even if men did get quirks, he'd be damned if he let either of his kids put themselves in danger by becoming a hero.

Max was brought out of his inner dialogue by the tiny fists of his two year old daughter hitting his leg "Daddy, I wanna see the baby" she pouted. He chuckled and lifted his daughter back into his arms, not even entirely sure when he put her down in the first place.

Akira marveled at her tiny little brother, she placed her hand on the glass, as if trying to reach out towards him.

After a few minutes of just staring at Izuku Max spoke "C'mon Akira, your mom is going to watch over you while I go on patrol". His Daughter beamed at him, practically vibrating in his arms as they left the nursery.

Inko Howard was having a rather peaceful sleep, giving birth to Izuku took almost everything out of her and her nap was the only solace that she had gotten all day.

Emphasis on 'Was'

Unfortunately for her, Inko's husband decided to burst through the door in the middle of her serenity, destroying it for the foreseeable future.

Max's lips crashed onto her cheek and he began to apologise profusely "I'm so so so so so sorry. A few aberrations grabbed a bunch if civilians and pulled them into the Astral plain, and then once I had rescued them, a huge gorilla of a Chimera showed up and that took forever to deal with" the love of his life cut him off by kissing him back.

"It's completely fine, I was ok on my own" Inko reassured him.

"That's great, now I have another patrol yo get to. I'll see you tonight" Max began to head out if the room.

Inko was flabbergasted to say the least "Wait you just got here and you're already leaving?"

Her husband turned back to her, he had been trying to get out of the room as fast as possible "Well with Akira and now Izuku, I need to take as many shifts as I can. Plus there could still be more aberrations out in the open, and the longer they're in our world, the more unstable the dimensional barrier between us and the Astral plain gets" this was only half true, the main reason he was going out was to meet up with an old friend of his.

"You better be back soon" his wife glared at him.

"Since when have I ever taken a long time to come back?" Max questioned jovially, his wife shot him a look that asked 'Do you really want to back that horse'.

Kikai Hatsume sat on a park bench, gently pushing the stroller that housed her three month old daughter.

"Kikai, I have a favour to ask of you" a voice came from her left.

Kikai turned to look at the person who had asked her to meet them at the park, Maximilian Howard, and broke into a manic smile "What is it you need me to make? Grenades, more time bombs, or what about another X-baton mode" she bounced excitedly at the thought of building more equipment for her friend.

"Wrong, I need another X-baton" he shot down her giddiness in a second.

"Oh, anything else?" Kikai asked hopefully. She saw him suck in a breath and she realized that something was off

"Yeah, I need a second Legion catching set" Max stared down at the ground.

"No, absolutely not, I have a child to look after now. I cant help you, goodbye" she stood up to leave, before Max grabbed her wrist.

"Please" he fell to his knees and begged "Those things are going to come for Izuku eventually, and my legatus cant hold anymore Legions. Once they're...done with him, they'll move on to random civilians"

Kikai was going to refuse again, when she fully registered what he had said "Did you say 'Once they're done with him'?"

Max nodded meekly. 'Another male?' Kikai questioned to herself, that was a rarity indeed, the male species didn't exactly evolve with their female counter parts. When quirks first appeared, scientists quickly realized that only women gained them, then without explanation; more and more children ended up as females, the male population dwindled and now they only made up 20% of the population. No, they were not legendary to see, but it was certainly rare to find one.

Kikai soon caved into Max's pleas.

"Fine" she shoved the stroller into Max's hands "It is going to take me four weeks to complete your order, and then I'm going to take a week to recover energy. You are going to take care of Mei during that time period" she walked off before he could argue with her.

Inko was relaxing in her hospital bed with her daughter in her lap, watching an old superhero movie from the early 2000's.

Her husband quietly came through the door... backward, something was definitely off about him. "Max?" she beckoned.

Max flinched and quickly turned around to face his wife "Hello honey, light of my life, the only thing keeping me going. Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

Oh yeah, he was hiding something "Not unless you're trying to get me to cave in on a decision that you know I'd be against on any other circumstance" she fakely smiled.

Max stepped to the side and revealed a stroller carrying a sleeping pink haired baby. Inko's eye twitched "Why do you have another child, Maximilian?"

Max shuttered at her using his full name, and quickly explained why he had another baby with him.

Inko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "I guess it cant be helped, we'll take care of her, me and Izuku will be out of here the day after tomorrow, I expect that you'll be able to handle the girls until then?"

Max beamed "Of course I can, I'm not incompetent"

"That's highly debatable" Inko retorted.

Max sat down in the chair beside the bed and watched the movie on the tiny hospital TV screen. It was gonna be a long couple of weeks


	2. Close Encounters of the Legion Kind

After Inko was allowed to leave the hospital, things got a lot easier for Max. Now he didn't have to take care of two girls but instead he only had to look after Mei.

Although to Inko, it seemed like she was the one taking care of all the children given Max's incompetence when it comes to...being a functional human.

Inko's childhood friend, Mitsuki, would occasionally drop by to let her own daughter visit the other infants.

Katsumi and Mei seemed to automatically latch onto Izuku whenever they where in a close proximity.

Time went on, Kikai finished her work and took Mei back, while dropping of the legatus and Astral Chain. Izuku grew up, and Max made him carry around the legatus in himself at all time. Katsumi and Izuku became best friends, doing practically everything together.

Katsumi and Izuku, now 7 years old, were playing catch in a park near their houses when three older girls, all of them 9 years old, stole the ball from the two of them.

"Can you give that back please?" Izuku tried to be peaceful, only for the lead girl to throw the ball directly at his face, spending him stumbling back a few feet.

"Hey, don't do that to him" Katsumi yelled at the older girls. Another one of the girls took the ball from the leader, and tossed it at Izuku harder than before, hitting him in the face once again.

"Please pipsqueak, do you see any adults around, right now we can do whatever we want, it's not like you're gonna be able to do anything to stop us" The third girl taunted as she took her turn to throw the ball at Izuku's face.

"QUIT IT" Katsumi yelled as she moved to shove the lead girl, her hands sparked and the girl was blown back into a tree by an explosion.

Katsumi stared down at her crackling palms before breaking out in a manic smile. The leader propped herself on on her elbows and yelled at the other two girls to attack Katsumi, but they had both ditched long ago.

Katsumi walked towards the girl, her hands sparking menacingly, but something held her back from advancing any further "Kacchan, let's leave her alone"

"Get off Izuku" she commanded as she shrugged off his hand. But he instead stood in front of her with his arms outstretched.

"Please stop, this isn't what a hero would do Kacchan"

"Izuku she attacked you, just move so I can make her pay"

"But you already made her stop, you don't have to hurt her more"

"I SAID MOVE" Katsumi yelled and, by complete accident, hit Izuku with an explosion.

Tears pricked at both of their eyes, Izuku got up and ran off Into the forest before Katsumi could stop him.

Katsumi felt a rough hand be placed on her head to stop her from going after him "I'll go get him, don't need both of you getting lost in there" Max told her

Izuku didn't know where he was going anymore he was just running, he was looking behind him when he ran straight into a small helicopter like drone, with a walkie talkie taped to the under side.

"Oh, I'm sorry" a little girl's voice came from the helicopter as it hovered in the air "What are you doing this far out in the woods?"

"I don't know, me and my friend got in a fight and I just started running away" Izuku explained as he looked to the ground with guilt.

"Oh that sucks, well my name's Hannah Clark, what's yours?" She asked, as the drone came closer to him and hovered up and down.

"I'm Izuku Howard, does your quirk turn you into a mini helicopter?" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"What? No, I built this thing, well a built the camera that allows me to see you the rest of the stuff was bought by my mom. But I did Install the camera on my own" she boasted proudly about her invention.

"So what is your quirk then?" Izuku tilted his head in confusion.

The helicopter dropped a little bit below his eye level "I haven't gotten mine yet, but the doctor said that it should be here real soon"

The bushes to the left of them rustled menacingly before Izuku could answer, both the Hannah and Izuku freaked out as they turned to face the bush "Did you hear that?" Hannah's voice trembled.

"Yeah, I think something is in their" Izuku replied.

As if summoned by Izuku's comment, something large and animal like stalked out if the bush, it's eyes dead set on Izuku. It's body was black and seemed to be made of tubing and circuits, it had silver plating on parts of it's body, which Izuku assumed were for protection.

"Izuku, what are you staring at?" Hannah's question brought him back to reality.

"You don't see that?" Izuku pointed at the large, growling beast.

Before Hannah could say anything else, the beast charged at Izuku, claws ready to rip him to shreds. Izuku held his arms out infront of him, awaiting the deadly attack.

But it never came, instead Izuku saw his father standing above him with a creature of his own using a large chunk metal to defend the both of them, Max grunted in effort as the creature pushed the beast away from it.

The thing that was protecting Izuku looked alot like the beast that was trying to attack him, except it's body was more humanoid, and the circuits and tubing were a blinding blue color, rather than a pitch black one.

The humanoid creature swung the chunk of metal in his hands at the beast like an axe, even one blow from it could easily knock the opposing creature unconscious.

After a while of the two creatures playing cat and mouse, the beast was hit with a swing of the axe and sent flying into a tree, snapping it in half.

The beast growled, staring at Izuku once again, before dashing into the underbrush where it came from.

The axe creature turned to Max and nodded, before disappearing into nothingness.

"Are you ok?" Max asked his son as he knelt down infront of him, checking over Izuku for any signs of injury.

"What is happening right now? What were you just fighting? Why was that tree broken by nothing?" Hannah's questions came out a mile a minute and showed no signs of stopping

"That's none of your concern, talking drone thing" Max halted her questions, he then pulled a small grey stick out of his pocket and placed it in Izuku's palm "This is an X-baton, if you ever encounter another one of those things, and I'm not around, use that to defend yourself, otherwise I want it off and stowed away at all times. I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow, right now I need to bring you back to your mom before she murders me"

"Ok dad, can Hannah come with?" Izuku asked his father with pleading eyes.

"Who's Hannah?" Max surveyed the area trying to find the person that his son was talking about.

"I'm here" Hannah's drone called from behind them "I'm still very confused about what just happened"

Max breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that nobody else was caught up in the legion attack "Sure why not"

Both of the children cheered and followed the much older man out if the woods, none of them even realizing that they were being watched by two separate parties.

One of them a group of five aliens, one of them being the beast creature from the previous fight. They all stared silently at the small group of humans, before five red portals opened behind them, and they all departed sperately.

The second was an old man with gray hair, a goatee, and rectangular glasses. He was wearing a gray pinstripe suit, with a white dress shirt and red tie. His face twisted into a conniving grin as he walked further into the forest, for his plan was finally beginning to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again, sorry for the cliff hanger but I literally cannot write anymore, I've been up since three writing this and I'm extremely tired. That's it for now, peace.


	3. My First Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, fair warning for this chapter there is a bit of non-consentual groping in this chapter, don't worry though because the person doing it doesn't get very far, but I had to put a disclaimer here just as a heads up.

"You let you son go into the woods all alone with no form of protection?!" Inko yelled at her husband, punctuating every word by whacking his head with a rolled up magazine.

"Ow, ow, ow. Would you knock it off?" Max was cradling his head trying to defend from Inko's attacks.

Akira hovered around her little brother, checking him over for injuries near constantly. Katsumi was clinging to Izuku's arm, and refusing to let go, a singular thought was racing through her mind; 'I will never hurt him like that again'. And Hannah was just floating in the air, still confused about her situation "This is fine" she stated through the microphone of the drone.

"Ok, Ok, look I'll start teaching him how to use the X-baton tomorrow, Is that alright?" Max asked and took his hands off of the top of his head.

Max immediately received got another whack to the head "No!! He's far too young to be doing that"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Max pleaded.

In 7 years time, Izuku began to take lessons on how to fight and defend himself against the Legions. Him and his father would spend hours in the basement of their home.

It steadily progressed from Izuku simply learning the proper ways to aim the blaster and swing the baton, to sparing with a training dummy, to sparing with his father.

The majority of the time he spared with his dad, he ended up on his ass with the wind knocked out of him.

Now 16 years old, Izuku charged at his father with his baton out. He swung at Max multiple time, but he dodged the attacks as if he was made out of water.

Izuku jumped away from his father and began to charge again, Max raised his foot to kick his son away from him but Izuku dropped to the floor and slid under the kick, changing his baton to a blaster while doing it.

Izuku got back to his feet and shot at his father's shoulder, the energy bullets leaving scorch marks on the armour that he was wearing.

Izuku had his father up against the wall and he knew it

Which is why, in Izuku's completely unbiased opinion, Max totally cheated.

In less time that it took to blink, Max was standing in front of the Arrow Legion, a legion with no legs and a bow on both arms. The Arrow Legion pulled back on it's bow 'string' and sent an arrow made of energy at Izuku that froze him in place.

Max rushed towards his son and his Legion wrapped its Astral Chain around Izuku, immobilizing him for good. Max pushed his son to the ground and placed his boot on Izuku's chest.

"Do you yield?" Max asked in a fake elegant accent.

"You're such a cheater" Izuku struggled against his chains.

"But I still won" Max removed his foot and the bindings.

"Go get ready for school kid, I'll see you when I get off patrol" Max exited the basement to give Izuku the privacy to change into his school uniform.

"Still a cheater"

Izuku took his usual route alone that morning. It wasn't that he had no friends, it was that all of his friends were either hermits or had very poor sleep schedules.

He knew that they'd catch up eventually, but for now he was on his own. Izuku was halfway to the school, when he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulder and a chin rest on his head.

"Hey there sweetie" a sultry voice sung in his ears.

Izuku's body went rigged as he squirmed within the woman's grasp "H-hello, ma'am, I'm sorry but I need to get to school"

The woman was undeterred by his wiggling and her seductive smile only grew "Awww, leaving so soon baby. I thought that you could stick around and we could..." She creeped her left hand down his body and latched it onto his crotch "Have a bit of fun"

Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat and a thick blush spread across his face, he was about to decline when the woman pulled him into an empty alleyway.

Izuku opened his mouth to scream for help but his head became entrapped in a green bubble.

"Now now, no need to make such a ruckus" Her sickly sweet voice whispered in his ear, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

She reached down to his pants and began to undo his zipper.

Only for her hand to be sliced open be a metal dart.

The woman fell back and clutched her hand, desperately trying to stop the rivulets of crimson liquids that were pouring down her hand.

A yellow drone with a pair of silver goggles hovered around the woman's head, sizing her up. A noise of disgust came from the robot as it slammed itself into the woman's face and fired another dart at the bubble on Izuku's head, bursting it off.

"HANNAH!" Izuku yelled to his childhood friend.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a drag. I'll let you join if you're that desperate" The woman complained.

"JUST SHUT UP" another voice yelled at her. The woman was blasted out of the alley by a large explosion. The explosion came from a violent blonde haired woman with the deadliest of ruby red eyes.

Katsumi grabbed Izuku's hand and led him out of the alley, whispering a multitude of violent fantasy's of the woman who she had sent flying moments ago.

Katsumi didn't release his hand throughout the entire walk to school, and he had to practically rip her off of his hand when it came time to start class.

The school day had went off without a hitch, and Izuku was left alone for most of the day, until their final period rolled around

"Now, I'm supposed to hand out these career aptitude test but..." The teacher threw the papers the she held in to the air "I KNOW THAT YOU ALL WANT TO BE HEROES ANYWAY!!!"

The class began to use their quirks in rapid succession; Katsumi, Izuku, and Hannah being the only ones who didn't show off.

"Damn extras" Katsumi scowled "I'M GONNA BE THE ONLY HEROINE FROM THIS SHITTY SCHOOL WORTH A DAMN!" she yelled as she slammed her foot onto her desk.

"Such a pompous bitch" one of the girls said under her breath, loud enough for Katsumi to hear.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU PATHETIC LOSER" the hot headed blonde yelled.

"You want to go to the U.A. hero course don't you Bakugou?" the teacher asked.

"HELL YEAH I DO, AND IM GONNA GET IN AS WELL" The violent blonde's hands crackled with tiny explosions

"And Clark, you're trying out for the U.A. support course?"

The drone nodded "With my hyper intelligence quirk, it shouldn't be a problem"

The teacher took a long sip of her coffee and looked back down at the application paper, before spitting out the hot liquid in her mouth "HOWARD?! YOU'RE TRYING OUT FOR THE HERO COURSE AS WELL"

The class burst out with laughter throwing verbal jabs at the green haired boy; 'Quirkless freak' and 'Only good for reproduction' being the most prominent ones.

A loud boom quieted the room "ALL YOU BITCHES BEST LEAVE IZU ALONE BEFORE I BLOW YOU SKY HIGH"

The insults stopped and every one sat down in their seats, but not before giving one last glare to Izuku.

"You sure you don't want to go to the arcade with us Izuku?" Hannah asked through her drone.

Izuku somberly nodded at his friends "Yeah, besides I've got chores to do anyway"

The three friends departed, and Izuku's fake smile fell.

He was halfway to his house when a disgusting gurgling sound reached his ears.

A puke green sludge began to seep out from under the manhole cover he was standing one, slowly wrapping around his body until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"Well" the creature panted "Not the strongest vessel but it'll get me away from that big oaf for long enough. Thanks for the body kid"

Izuku clawed at the sludge as it invaded his nose, ears, and mouth "Quit struggling kid, it's only gonna make this more painful for you"

Izuku could feel his consciousness fading rapidly, the last thing being a very buff woman with two strands of hair standing up like a V.

Something was tapping Izuku's face, really hard. With a groan of displeasure, he peeled his eyes open to face to person who kept hitting his face.

"A-A-ALL MIGHT" He yelled with excitement as he sat back up immediately.

"YES YOUNG MAN, IT IS I, ALL MIGHT" Her voice was incredibly masculine but somehow still feminine.

Izuku reached into his backpack and pulled out a notebook, flipping to the first available page "Ma'am, could you please sign my-" he looked down at the page, noticing the big bold letters stating: ALL MIGHT.

"Y-you already signed it!? Thank you, this'll be a family heirloom!" Izuku bowed to his idol, and the woman just laughed.

"NOT A PROBLEM YOUNG MAN, NOW I MUST DEPART, EVIL NEVER SLEEPS SO NEITHER SHALL I" All Might prepared to launch away from the starstruck boy.

"WAIT!" Izuku shouted to her, startling the hero "I have a question"

"OK, BUT MAKE IT QUICK LAD" All Might begrudgingly said.

Izuku took a deep breath "Can I become someone like you, someone who smiles through it all and saves people no matter what, even if I'm just a man?"

All Might looked visibly uncomfortable, she sighed and placed her large hand on his shoulder "IM SORRY YOUNG MAN, NO WITHOUT A QUIRK IM AFRAID THAT YOU CANT BECOME A HER. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO SAVE PEOPLE YOU COULD POSSIBLY BECOME A POLICE OFFICER OR A PARAMEDIC, THEY GET A BAD WRAP BECAUSE IS HEROES DO MOST OF THE WORK BUT ITS A RESPECTABLE LINE OF WORK. ITS NOT BAD TO DREAM BUT YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE THOSE DREAMS ARE REALISTIC" With that, All Might jumped away.

Izuku fell to his knees with tears pouring down his cheeks, he slammed his fists into the pavement and let out a primal scream of anger and sadness.

Izuku felt a hand be placed on his shoulder again and thought that All Might had returned for some reason. He whirled around only to get a left hook colliding into his face, sending him crashing into one of the walls of the tunnel.

His attacker was a creature with a bulky torso, no arms or legs but it still hand fists as Izuku's throbbing jaw said, and a hole in the middle of it's chest.

'Another Arm Legion' thought as four red portals appeared behind the floating creature.

All of the Legions were now starting him down, Izuku's muscles screamed at him as he pried himself from his crater and activated his X-baton.

The battle did not go in his favor, everytime he got close a hit on a Legion, he'd be attacked by another. His breath was coming up short and he was bleeding from multiple places on his body.

He lifted his X-baton, now in blaster mode, and fired one last shot at the Arrow Legion, bringing it to the ground with him. 'At least I got one of them' Izuku thought as he prepared himself for the inevitable.

'Listen to me very carefully' a female's voice echoed in his head 'Throw your legatus at that Arrow Legion'

"Who are you?" Izuku asked into the empty air.

'Thats not important right now, if you dont do as I say you will die'

Izuku summoned the rest of his will power and stood on his feet, he grabbed the legatus from off of his back and slammed it into place against his left forearm. His shaky arms threw the legatus at the Legion's neck with all of their might.

Izuku hit his target, and Izuku wrapped the Astral Chain around his arm and tugged with his remaining strength.

The Arrow Legion clawed at it's neck, trying to take of the legatus that had ensnared it to no avail.

Izuku gave one final pull and the Legion rushed behind him.

The silver armour that the Legion had worn had turned a sleek forest green color, not dissimilar to the color of his hair. It's body remained the black color, and red accents spread across the Legion.

As for Izuku, his haired and eyes changed to an electric blue color, multiple glowing blue cracks appeared on his right cheek, and all of his previous wounds healed.

The remaining Legions stopped all movement, seemingly calculating this new threat. Out of nowhere, the four red portals appeared again and the Legions fled through them.

The Arrow Legion dissapated into nothing but particles and Izuku fell on the ground panting heavily.

After half an hour of heavy panting, Izuku stood on his weak feet and began to search for the person who saved his life, finding no one in a close vicinity.

His search brought him to a crowd and a fire spitting alley, he shoved himself through the crowd to observe what was happening.

The sludge from earlier had a girl trapped within her. Long blonde hair, and tearful red eyes were the only thing visible of the girl, and a yellow drone was off to the side, broken and sparking.

Izuku crouched under the police tape as he ran towards Katsumi, he grabbed the nearest trashcan lid and tossed it like a frisbee at the sludge's eye.

"LET KACCHAN GO" He yelled at the villain.

"Fine" The sludge woman growled as it released his blonde friend "If you can't wait your turn I'll just kill you first"

Izuku charged out of the way of the charging sludge, it flew past him and Izuku felt a yanking sensation on his left arm.

He looked to his left and saw that the Arrow Legion holding onto the other end of the Astral Chain. Izuku wrapped his arms around his end and dug his heel into the asphalt. His hair and eyes became blue again and the glowing cracks returned to his cheeks.

Izuku and the Legion both roared as they pulled with their combined strength and threw the sludge into the back of the alley, splattering it against the brick.

The Legion disappeared, and Izuku slid to the ground next to his violently coughing friend. She turned to the green haired boy and grabbed him by his collar.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU IDIOT, THAT THING COULD HAVE KILLED YOU. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EXPLAIN YOUR CORPSE TO YOUR PARENTS HUH" She yelled at her idiot of a friend, she then went from yelling to hugging and sobbing.

A group of three heroines came up to reprimanded Izuku for his reckless actions but were scared away from the embracing friends by Katsumi's death glare.

The two departed from the alley hand in hand and they stayed that way for most of the journey home.

By the time that the duo reached Katsumi's house the sun was already setting.

"Izuku?" Katsumi beckoned from his right with a thick blush on her face.

"Yes Kac-" he was interrupted when Katsumi placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for saving me" she yelled as she ran into her house.

Izuku walked back home with a dopey smile on his face, and might as well of had hearts in his pupils.

"Quite a show you put on there young Howard" A voice snapped him out of his dreamy haze.

A graying man wearing a gray pinstripe suit began to approach him. He had a pair of rectangular glasses on him and he was wearing a red tie as well.

"Ah but where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself" the man said while bowing.

"My name, is Yoseph Calvert"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo, cliff hanger. I have a discord with me and some other great authors on here server, come by and say hello; https://discord.gg/aQzBwz. That's it for now, peace


	4. Discontinued

Hey everybody, I regret to inform you all that I shall no longer be updating this story. I have decided to discontinue this story for a number of reasons but I'm just gonna stick to the main few just to keep this short.

1: I haven't felt the same passion that I did for it since the first chapter. In my opinion they were not the best that I could do. They were lazily thrown together because I just wanted to get through it and update a story that I was much more interested in

2: I rushed into the relationship aspect for the same reason that I said the chapters weren't good.

3: I got a lot of information about the Astral Chain world incorrect.

4: I didn't have an endgame for the story, I had an idea but no place to take it. I was simply going through each chapter with a flimsy structure in mind.

All of these issues combined sorta killed my interest for the idea and it made me not want to write it, but I had stopped wanting to write it a while ago but I kept doing it because I was afraid of disappointing all of the people who wasted their time on the story. 

I'm going to be orphaning this story after I post the next Slaughterhouse Woods chapter, if one of you guys would like to pick it up than go right ahead.

That's it for now, peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello there. This is 100% the longest opening chapter that I've ever fucking written, holy shit. There isn't really much to say here other than thanks for reading, this has been a crazy month; a semi-rewrite of Eridium, DEKU X MACHINA, this story, and another story pretty soon, at least by the new years eve. That's it for now, happy belated Christmas.


End file.
